MK11 Intros x RWBY
by MS2013
Summary: The characters of RWBY are spilling over into the Mortal Kombat Verse. Each kombatant will have some choice words for their opponents! It's time for these warriors to battle!
1. Chapter 1 - Ruby Rose

**So, I've been burnt out to hell. Long story short, I haven't mustered the energy to write for a while due to the combined factors of major events, hardships and straight up laziness. So I'm trying something a bit lighter and simpler. Mortal Kombat 11 intros with RWBY characters. I love Mortal Kombat and I love RWBY, warts and all. So I'm compiling different characters from RWBY to interact with MK11 characters. Think of each RWBY character like a Kombat Pack character so they will only interact with characters from the game (…for now).**

**Let's kick this off with the series mascot and protagonist…Ruby Rose!**

* * *

Mirror Match

Ruby: You came a long way to cause trouble, Neo!

Ruby: I'm not a mute, you doofus!

Ruby: Wait, you're actually me?!

* * *

Ruby: Mom, is that you?

Ruby: I've missed you so much, Ruby

Ruby: I almost believed you for a second there

* * *

Ruby: Emerald's going to pay for messing with me

Ruby: I'm as real as you, clone Me

Ruby: Not sure if that makes me more or less worried

* * *

Ruby: Don't think Team RWBY can handle two of us

Ruby: Neither can Salem or the Grimm

Ruby: How do I know you're not working for her?

* * *

Vs. Cassie Cage

Ruby Rose: Can you help me? I'm looking for my teammates.

Cassie Cage: Hot blonde, cat girl and Frost 2.0?

Ruby Rose: Yep! That's them!

* * *

Ruby Rose: Looking for a sparring partner, Cassie?

Cassie Cage: I wanna see what that scythe can do

Ruby Rose: Without an aura, it'll be messy

* * *

Cassie Cage: Can I try out that scythe? Just once?

Ruby Rose: Crescent Rose needs a lot of love

Cassie Cage: I know how to look after weapons, Ruby

* * *

Cassie Cage: Your sister's told me all about you, Ruby

Ruby Rose: Ooh, Yang mention any good parts?

Cassie Cage: If you back it up, they'll be even better

* * *

Vs Sonya Blade

Sonya Blade: Wait, you're how old?

Ruby Rose: I'm 17 and I've been fighting for two years

Sonya Blade: Doesn't mean you're prepared for war

* * *

Sonya Blade: You're too attached to that scythe, Ruby!

Ruby Rose: I can cut through hordes of Grimm with this baby

Sonya Blade: And without it?

* * *

Ruby Rose: So you're in charge of the Special Forces?

Sonya Blade: You sound tense, don't you trust me?

Ruby Rose: I haven't had the best experience with generals

* * *

Ruby Rose: So what are you gonna do with me and my friends?

Sonya Blade: Keep you under escort till we find you a way home

Ruby Rose: That sounds like house arrest

* * *

Vs Johnny Cage

Johnny Cage: Ever thought about show biz?

Ruby Rose: Sorry, I'm too camera shy

Johnny Cage: Maybe when you're older, sweetheart

* * *

Johnny Cage: So you're not from Earthrealm?

Ruby Rose: No, I'm from Remnant

Johnny Cage: So that technically makes you an alien?

* * *

Ruby Rose: Don't make me hit you, Johnny!

Johnny Cage: With your fists or the weaponised weathervane?

Ruby Rose: Now you're gonna get it!

* * *

Ruby Rose: You kind of remind me of my Dad

Johnny Cage: Sorry, got my hands full with just one little girl

Ruby Rose: Cassie's lucky to have you

* * *

Vs Jacqui Briggs

Jacqui Briggs: Me and Yang have been comparing stats

Ruby Rose: Nothing beats her when she gets going

Jacqui Briggs: She nearly roasted me in our last match

* * *

Jacqui Briggs: That scythe looks heavy, Ruby

Ruby Rose: No, Jacqui you can't borrow her

Jacqui Briggs: Damn it, so close

* * *

Ruby Rose: I heard about your mom, I'm sorry

Jacqui Briggs: She'll always be with me, Ruby

Ruby Rose: I hope so

* * *

Ruby Rose: I've lost my mother as well, Jacqui

Jacqui Briggs: She sounded like an amazing woman

Ruby Rose: She was the best

* * *

Vs Jax

Jax: I don't like children fighting in war

Ruby Rose: Your daughter's a fighter

Jax: She's not a minor

* * *

Jax: Sonya tells me you need more practice

Ruby Rose: My hand-to-hand is fine

Jax: Then drop the scythe and let's go

* * *

Ruby Rose: What happened to your arms?

Jax: Not a story you want to know

Ruby Rose: You don't need to baby me, Jax

* * *

Ruby Rose: You think Jacqui can beat Yang?

Jax: A superpowered tantrum can't beat military discipline

Ruby Rose: Yang can take it and dish out even more

* * *

Vs Liu Kang

Ruby Rose: So you're Earthrealm's champion?

Liu Kang: That is what many call me

Ruby Rose: Can I have your autograph afterwards?

* * *

Ruby Rose: You and Lie Ren would get along great

Liu Kang: He is also a skilled warrior?

Ruby Rose: And he's into the whole zen monk thing

* * *

Liu Kang: So this is Ruby Rose

Ruby Rose: Am I shorter than you expected?

Liu Kang: And much younger

* * *

Liu Kang: Mastering your body is essential for kombat

Ruby Rose: I can move faster than you can see

Liu Kang: Your skill doesn't match your speed

* * *

Vs Kung Lao

Ruby Rose: I like your hat

Kung Lao: It's but an accessory to my greatness

Ruby Rose: Your ego, not so much

* * *

Ruby Rose: I think you and Liu Kang are both awesome!

Kung Lao: Flattery doesn't work on me, Miss Rose

Ruby Rose: Because you've never gotten it?

* * *

Kung Lao: My hat against your scythe

Ruby Rose: Try not to cry when you lose, Kung Lao

Kung Lao: I won't be the one crying, Ruby

* * *

Kung Lao: Your weapon is gratuitously designed

Ruby Rose: Coming from the monk with the bladed hat?/It's pretty pass on Remnant

Kung Lao: I am not dependent on my weapon

* * *

Vs Kitana

Ruby Rose: So you're the queen of Outworld?

Kitana: I am its Kahn, child

Ruby Rose: As long as you're a friend

* * *

Ruby Rose: Earthrealm is just trying to help me go home

Kitana: How do I know you're not being used as soldiers?

Ruby Rose: We're not the ones starting a fight

* * *

Kitana: What is your quarry, young Huntress?

Ruby Rose: Grimm, bad guys, the usual suspects

Kitana: The latter is a very broad definition

* * *

Kitana: What kind of realm requires such brutal weaponry?

Ruby Rose: One focused on survival against countless monsters

Kitana: Take heed before you swing that blade here

* * *

Vs Jade

Jade: You do not belong here, Miss Rose

Ruby Rose: I'm not here to cause trouble, Jade

Jade: More disreputable groups will be looking for you

* * *

Jade: That scythe looks unwieldly

Ruby Rose: It's also a customisable, high-impact sniper rifle

Jade: A warrior's spirit is not determined by the steel they carry

* * *

Ruby Rose: So you and Kitana are 10,000 years old?

Jade: Edenians are long-lived, Ruby Rose

Ruby Rose: You must have seen a lot of great fights

* * *

Ruby Rose: I don't want to be caught up in another war

Jade: Then you best find your way home soon

Ruby Rose: There are people here who depend on me

* * *

Vs Raiden

Ruby Rose: Wait, you're an actual god?

Raiden: I am Earthrealm's protector

Ruby Rose: As long as you don't have a God Complex

* * *

Ruby Rose: We could use your help back on Remnant

Raiden: I cannot involve myself in your world's affairs

Ruby Rose: Our world's divided and about to be conquered

* * *

Raiden: Does every human on Remnant possess an Aura?

Ruby Rose: Every living thing with a soul, Raiden

Raiden: Such power could rival the Jinsei

* * *

Raiden: Salem seeks to destroy humanity?

Ruby Rose: She wants to tear us down so we'll live in fear of her

Raiden: Her evil must not spread beyond Remnant!

* * *

Vs Kotal Kahn

Ruby Rose: Remnant isn't a threat to Outworld

Kotal Kahn: These soulless beasts tell a different tale

Ruby Rose: The Grimm are drawn to negative emotions

* * *

Ruby Rose: You gave up your throne to Kitana?

Kotal Kahn: She earned it when she united Outworld

Ruby Rose: Remnant needs someone like you

* * *

Kotal Kahn: Your silver eyes can destroy these Grimm?

Ruby Rose: They're tied to my emotions and the people I love

Kotal Kahn: Then you require further instruction

* * *

Kotal Kahn: Why do you side with Earthrealm?

Ruby Rose: They've promised to help me get back to Remnant

Kotal Kahn: Do not follow others blindly, young Huntress

* * *

Vs Nightwolf

Nightwolf: You are also blessed by spirits

Ruby Rose: The Silver Eyed Warriors were created by the God of Light

Nightwolf: Your heart is pure but is your mind clear?

* * *

Nightwolf: Red petals revealed your location

Ruby Rose: It's just part of my Semblance

Nightwolf: Do not use your power as a crutch, Ruby

* * *

Ruby Rose: Could the Great Spirit help us return to Remnant?

Nightwolf: She guides only the Matoka

Ruby Rose: Was worth a try

* * *

Ruby Rose: What's it like, being Nightwolf?

Nightwolf: I am forever grateful to the Great Spirit

Ruby Rose: I would be too, after what you went through

* * *

Vs Sub Zero

Ruby Rose: You and Weiss have a lot in common

Sub-Zero: Your teammate's skill lies in Glyphs, not cryomancy

Ruby Rose: You both have matching scars

* * *

Ruby Rose: I hear you're one of this realm's greatest warriors

Sub-Zero: I am Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei

Ruby Rose: So, you must be a tough cookie

* * *

Sub-Zero: Your idealism is a double-edged sword

Ruby Rose: A Huntress fights for the people, Sub-Zero

Sub-Zero: But you cannot fight for all of them

* * *

Sub-Zero: You are too reliant on your weapon

Ruby Rose: I've survived this long, haven't I?

Sub-Zero: A true warrior must be versatile in kombat

* * *

Vs Scorpion

Scorpion: Your mother came to this realm once

Ruby Rose: Did she ever leave?

Scorpion: Alive but not unscathed

* * *

Scorpion: You remain hopeful after so much loss

Ruby Rose: If I just gave up, I would have never been able to move forward

Scorpion: Wise words, young Huntress

* * *

Ruby Rose: You and Yang sparred yet?

Scorpion: Her flames burn bright, but it is not hellfire

Ruby Rose: She kicked your ass, didn't she?

* * *

Ruby Rose: I've been tempted by vengeance as well

Scorpion: You have lost family?

Ruby Rose: And I know who's responsible

* * *

Vs Baraka

Ruby Rose: Do you eat people in the middle of a fight?

Baraka: Tarkatans savour the blood of their enemies!

Ruby Rose: You'll leave yourself open to getting killed

* * *

Ruby Rose: I've taken down bigger and badder things than you

Baraka: Without that scythe, you are a lamb amongst wolves

Ruby Rose: You won't gobble me up, Baraka

* * *

Baraka: My blades will rend your flesh

Ruby Rose: I'll shoot you down before you get near me

Baraka: You may try, human

* * *

Baraka: How do silver eyes taste?

Ruby Rose: I don't know, and neither will you

Baraka: I intend to find out

* * *

Vs Shao Kahn

Shao Kahn: You are a long way from home, Rose

Ruby Rose: I kill monsters wherever and whoever they are

Shao Kahn: Not this one, girl

* * *

Shao Kahn: You and your comrades will serve me

Ruby Rose: That's not going to happen, Shao Kahn

Shao Kahn: Your sister said those words to me

* * *

Ruby Rose: Wow, you're a step down from Salem

Shao Kahn: My power far surpasses hers

Ruby Rose: Face the facts, you're all washed up

* * *

Ruby Rose: I killed your war dogs

Shao Kahn: You will pay dearly for that, brat

Ruby Rose: I've had more trouble from Beowolves

* * *

Vs Shang Tsung

Shang Tsung: Such a simple, honest soul

Ruby Rose: Keep your hands to yourself, creep

Shang Tsung: It will prove invaluable to my collection

* * *

Shang Tsung: I can help you destroy Salem

Ruby Rose: I'm not desperate enough to gamble with my soul

Shang Tsung: What about your eyes, Miss Rose?

* * *

Ruby Rose: Stay away from Remnant, Shang Tsung

Shang Tsung: It has quite a fascinating aura

Ruby Rose: It will eat you alive if you're not careful

* * *

Ruby Rose: Why are you taking people from Remnant?

Shang Tsung: I seek to unlock its secrets

Ruby Rose: Prepare to be disappointed

* * *

Vs Sindel

Sindel: You will serve as my bodyguard

Ruby Rose: I'm not for sale, Sindel

Sindel: I want a slave, not a mercenary

* * *

Sindel: You are not welcome in this realm, child

Ruby Rose: I didn't come here by choice

Sindel: Flee or you shall be punished

* * *

Ruby Rose: I thought Cinder was bad

Sindel: She's pathetic, you're contemptable

Ruby Rose: And you're worse

* * *

Ruby Rose: Shao Kahn won't be able to take Remnant

Sindel: The Grimm are as pitiful as your meagre kingdoms

Ruby Rose: It's not them you should be worried about

* * *

Vs Kollector

Kollector: Your weapon is unique

Ruby Rose: Thanks but it's also mine

Kollector: Not for much longer

* * *

Kollector: Outworld will have all of Remnant's Dust

Ruby Rose: I know a few people who won't agree to that

Kollector: They will pay one way or another

* * *

Ruby Rose: So you have six arms?

Kollector: The Naknada are peerless craftsmen

Ruby Rose: And crazed kleptomaniacs

* * *

Ruby Rose: You tried stealing Weiss's Dust caches!

Kollector: These crystals are priceless

Ruby Rose: And will literally blow up in your face

* * *

Vs Kano:

Kano: Well, aren't you just precious?

Ruby Rose: Why do I always get the creepy guys?

Kano: Just trying to be friendly, love

* * *

Kano: Ever thought about joining the Black Dragon?

Ruby Rose: I became a Huntress to help people, not hurt them

Kano: School's out, Ruby

* * *

Ruby Rose: Go near Cassie or Jacqui, you lose your other eye

Kano: Who's to say you're keeping yours?

Ruby Rose: Come near me, you lose your head

* * *

Ruby Rose: Nice laser eye, Kano

Kano: You've got an eye for quality, girlie

Ruby Rose: It's the only thing about you I like

* * *

Vs Kabal

Kabal: You can't outrun me, Ruby

Ruby Rose: I can outgun you, Kabal

Kabal: All bets are off, then

* * *

Kabal: So you're from another planet?

Ruby Rose: I'm a licensed Huntress from Remnant

Kabal: That supposed to mean something here?

* * *

Ruby Rose: Think you're faster than me?

Kabal: I'd bet your life on it, Ruby

Ruby Rose: You're not as well-equipped though

* * *

Ruby Rose: Crescent Rose against your hook swords?

Kabal: You looking for a contest, Rose?

Ruby Rose: You seem more like a practice dummy

* * *

Vs D'Vorah

Ruby Rose: Seriously, you are disgusting

D'Vorah: The Kytinn feel like-minded about humans

Ruby Rose: We don't puke up larvae

* * *

Ruby Rose: Sending the Swarm against the Grimm is a terrible idea

D'Vorah: We will assimilate them, not eradicate them

Ruby Rose: Two bugs, one bullet, D'Vorah

* * *

D'Vorah: Kronika offers aid to Remnant

Ruby Rose: You're a terrible liar, D'Vorah

D'Vorah: And you are poor nourishment, Ruby Rose

* * *

D'Vorah: Your flesh will sustain the Hive

Ruby Rose: I've slaughtered hundreds like you

D'Vorah: The Swarm is numberless

* * *

Vs Erron Black

Erron Black: That's a hell of a piece, Miss Rose

Ruby Rose: And you're coming at me with those peashooters?

Erron Black: I'm putting you down with them

* * *

Erron Black: You're a wanted girl, Little Red

Ruby Rose: Wanted by Atlas or Outworld?

Erron Black: I bag you for whoever pays more

* * *

Ruby Rose: Who sent you after me?

Erron Black: Didn't ask, just waiting on my paycheck

Ruby Rose: You'll be bankrupt, Black

* * *

Ruby Rose: You related to Mercury Black?

Erron Black: I ain't a family man, missy

Ruby Rose: But you're both equally bad

* * *

Vs Skarlet

Ruby Rose: You're getting desperate, Skarlet

Skarlet: Your blood has an otherworldly flavour

Ruby Rose: Maybe because I'm not from around here

* * *

Ruby Rose: You tried to brainwash me!

Skarlet: The Blood Code would have imbued you with its power

Ruby Rose: And would've driven me insane

* * *

Skarlet: Are you huntress or hunted?

Ruby Rose: Ask again after this fight

Skarlet: Gladly

* * *

Skarlet: So young to have slain so many

Ruby Rose: I got this far, I can go further

Skarlet: How much blood is on your hands, I wonder?

* * *

Vs Noob Saibot

Noob: The Grimm will be mine to command

Ruby Rose: Don't think Salem will like that

Noob: She will be consumed by my shadows

* * *

Noob: Darkness awaits your world

Ruby Rose: I hear a lot of bark but no bite

Noob: You will feel it

* * *

Ruby Rose: My eyes don't work on you

Noob: I am not Grimm, I am Wraith!

Ruby Rose: I'll kill you either way

* * *

Ruby Rose: I don't have time for this, Bi-Han

Noob: I will enslave your soul

Ruby Rose: I've got bigger problems to deal with

* * *

Vs Frost

Frost: What makes you a great leader?

Ruby Rose: I give people reasons to follow me

Frost: You have none for me, Rose

* * *

Frost: The Lin Kuei will dominate Remnant!

Ruby Rose: Don't you have to be Grandmaster first?

Frost: Big mistake, Rose

* * *

Ruby Rose: Weiss on her worst day isn't as bad as you

Frost: That spoilt heiress pales to my skill

Ruby Rose: She'd splatter you, Frost

* * *

Ruby Rose: Heard you dropped out of the Lin Kuei

Frost: I outgrew Sub-Zero's platitudes

Ruby Rose: I don't respect people who spit on their teachers

* * *

Vs Geras

Ruby Rose: You're immortal as well?

Geras: Unlike Salem, my creator granted me my power

Ruby Rose: You'll need some tweaking after this fight

* * *

Ruby Rose: Do you know what happened to my mother?

Geras: Join Kronika and she will reveal her fate

Ruby Rose: Knew there were strings attached with this

* * *

Geras: Your mother fought well against me

Ruby Rose: What do you know, Geras?

Geras: That no victory came from her skill

* * *

Geras: Ozpin has left you ill-prepared

Ruby Rose: You know about him?

Geras: Remnant's history is but a brief chapter in time

* * *

Vs Cetrion

Cetrion: Your purity is a priceless virtue

Ruby Rose: Then why are you threatening me?

Cetrion: You compromise Mother's vision

* * *

Cetrion: The silver-eyed huntress

Ruby Rose: Also, the leader of team RWBY

Cetrion: Do not let pride fester into hubris, Ruby Rose

* * *

Ruby Rose: You remind me too much of Salem

Cetrion: She stole her power from the Brothers

Ruby Rose: You're stealing free will, just like her

* * *

Ruby Rose: Kronika will destroy everything, even you

Cetrion: Her efforts will balance the realms

Ruby Rose: By wiping out her creations and starting from scratch?

* * *

Vs Terminator

The Terminator: You come from a different earth?

Ruby Rose: I'm from Remnant

The Terminator: What is Remnant?

* * *

The Terminator: What is your weapon's manufacturer?

Ruby Rose: Crescent Rose is my baby

The Terminator: It will be studied after your termination

* * *

Ruby Rose: You one of Ironwood's new models?

The Terminator: No

Ruby Rose: Then I won't worry about destroying you

* * *

Ruby Rose: You'll help us fight Salem?

The Terminator: I have been reprogrammed to obey you

Ruby Rose: You'll need to be broken in first

* * *

Vs The Joker

The Joker: Ooh, I think I'm in love

Ruby Rose: You better be talking about Crescent Rose

The Joker: What a lovely name! I'll carve it on your corpse!

* * *

The Joker: My, Ruby, what a big scythe you have!

Ruby Rose: All the better to slice you up

The Joker: Now that's my girl!

* * *

Ruby Rose: You remind me a lot of Tyrian

The Joker: He's got the showmanship, but not the wit

Ruby Rose: Of course you nutjobs have met

* * *

Ruby Rose: What's with the make-up?

The Joker: I dress to impress, Little Miss Red Hood

Ruby Rose: Has it impressed anyone yet?

* * *

Vs Spawn

Ruby Rose: Nyx told me where to find you

Spawn: That supposed to make me trust you?

Ruby Rose: She's not trying to trick you and neither am I

* * *

Ruby Rose: You know anything about killing immortals?

Spawn: I've beaten God and the Devil, kid

Ruby Rose: Then, I've got a proposition for you

* * *

Spawn: You got a hard bite on you, kid

Ruby Rose: I bear my teeth if someone tries to mess with me

Spawn: You're still just an pup, Ruby

* * *

Spawn: You're a sitting duck without that scythe

Ruby Rose: That's rich coming from the walking armoury

Spawn: We can go bare-knuckles, if you have the balls

* * *

Vs Fujin

Fujin: Your mother came to this world long ago

Ruby Rose: Why was she here, Fujin?

Fujin: She sought allies to destroy Salem

* * *

Fujin: You cut through the air with abandon

Ruby Rose: My speed's one of my biggest advantages in a fight

Fujin: Unless you miss your mark, Ruby Rose

* * *

Ruby Rose: I've lost so many friends to war

Fujin: Yet you continue to advance forward

Ruby Rose: No one else is going to die while I'm standing

* * *

Ruby Rose: Have you been spending time with Yang, Fujin?

Fujin: She tried and failed to break the wind

Ruby Rose: That just sounds so wrong

* * *

Vs Sheeva

Sheeva: Your weapon appears cumbersome

Ruby Rose: Mind if I prove you wrong, Your Highness?

Sheeva: I welcome the challenge, little Huntress

* * *

Sheeva: You come from another world?

Ruby Rose: I'm still human, Queen Sheeva

Sheeva: No wonder you need such a ridiculous weapon

* * *

Ruby Rose: What's it like, having four arms?

Sheeva: It ensures victory against lesser opponents

Ruby Rose: Don't test me

* * *

Ruby Rose: We don't have anything like you on Remnant

Sheeva: And we do not have Grimm on Outworld

Ruby Rose: That could change if we're not careful

* * *

Vs Robocop

Robocop: Can you fly, Ruby?

Ruby Rose: I can try but not for long

Robocop: Interesting

* * *

Robocop: You are a licensed Huntress?

Ruby Rose: Just got my badge, Murphy

Robocop: Minors should not be forced into service

* * *

Ruby Rose: Heard Ironwood's handed you a warrant for us

Robocop: I answer to OCP, not Atlas

Ruby Rose: Better than the alternative, I guess

* * *

Ruby Rose: What kind of weapons you got on you?

Robocop: They are OCP property/These aren't toys, Ruby

Ruby Rose: Sorry, I'm big on weapons

I admit, the order in which I wrote these is odd and did end up creating a nebulous narrative of sorts but hope you enjoyed it. I did try to keep everyone in character and touch on characteristics that would naturally come between each interaction. Addendum: I've addded in mirror matches and non-MK character intros as well. Will continue to do the same with consequent chapters.

Next time: Weiss Schnee!


	2. Chapter 2 - Weiss Schnee

**Behold the delicate yet deadly Ice Queen and Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company…Weiss Schnee!**

* * *

Mirror Match

Weiss Schnee: Winter decided I needed a body double?

Weiss Schnee: She worries about your safety, Ma'am

Weiss Schnee: So much for giving me a headstart

* * *

Weiss Schnee: I don't recall having a twin

Weiss Schnee: I'm the original Weiss Schnee

Weiss Schnee: I'll believe you if you lose gracefully

* * *

Weiss Schnee: Neopolitan or Shang Tsung?

Weiss Schnee: Take a wild guess

Weiss Schnee: You're speaking, so I guess Shang Tsung

* * *

Weiss Schnee: I promise Ruby becomes a real leader

Weiss Schnee: How can she when she takes nothing seriously

Weiss Schnee: Let's just say she's been through a lot

* * *

Vs. Cassie Cage

Weiss Schnee: So you're the General's daughter?

Cassie Cage: And you're the heiress to a company that mines magic dust?

Weiss Schnee: Whoever loses is clearly a product of nepotism

* * *

Weiss Schnee: Will the Special Forces support Remnant?

Cassie Cage: Depends on which faction we're helping

Weiss Schnee: It's either us or Salem

* * *

Cassie Cage: What's up, Ice Princess?

Weiss Schnee: I will never forgive Ruby for telling you that stupid nickname

Cassie Cage: Would you've preferred Ice Heiress?

* * *

Cassie Cage: You're saying we shouldn't trust General Ironwood?

Weiss Schnee: He's beyond paranoid and willing to sacrifice civilian lives to beat Salem

Cassie Cage: You're a little biased, Weiss

* * *

Vs Sonya Blade

Sonya Blade: I'm sending you to train with Sub-Zero

Weiss Schnee: But I'm not a cryomancer, General Blade

Sonya Blade: He can teach you to control your Semblance

* * *

Sonya Blade: General Ironwood's been in contact with the Special Forces

Weiss Schnee: Whatever he's told you, we're not your enemy

Sonya Blade: We need all the details, Weiss

* * *

Weiss Schnee: You and Winter have a lot in common

Sonya Blade: I remind you of your sister, not your mom?

Weiss Schnee: You're not a burnt out alcoholic, Sonya

* * *

Weiss Schnee: I've heard the Special Forces are interested in Dust

Sonya Blade: Could use some magic bullets in a firefight

Weiss Schnee: That's not up to me, Lieutenant

* * *

Vs Johnny Cage

Johnny Cage: Your mom's drinking vodka by the bottle?

Weiss Schnee: That's none of your concern, Cage

Johnny Cage: Seriously, Weiss she needs help

* * *

Johnny Cage: Movie night with the girls after?

Weiss Schnee: Hard pass if it's one of yours

Johnny Cage: It's a spinoff, you'll hardly notice me

* * *

Weiss Schnee: I'm not interested in movie deals

Johnny Cage: It's a rebellious story against parental abuse

Weiss Schnee: With you attached, it'd be a soppy fluff piece

* * *

Weiss Schnee: How does a movie star become a great warrior?

Johnny Cage: By stepping into the ring and making it mine

Weiss Schnee: And I thought we hit peak dolt with Ruby

* * *

Vs Jacqui Briggs

Weiss Schnee: You and Cassie are as thick as thieves

Jacqui Briggs: We're practically sisters after everything we've been through

Weiss Schnee: Same goes for me and Team RWBY

* * *

Weiss Schnee: Your father's playing with fire, dealing with Kronika

Jacqui Briggs: I agree, but he's trying to escape his past

Weiss Schnee: By compromising his present and future?

* * *

Weiss Schnee: Atlas doesn't have the manpower to invade Earthrealm

Jacqui Briggs: Those arrest warrants don't lie, Weiss

Weiss Schnee: The Grimm and Salem are top priority

* * *

Vs Jax

Weiss Schnee: Pleasure to meet you, Major Briggs

Jax: You can just call me Jax, kid

Weiss Schnee: Sorry, decorum's always been a big part of my life

* * *

Weiss Schnee: It's refreshing being out in the field

Jax: You don't miss the luxury and privilege of high-class society?

Weiss Schnee: I just remember the shallow banality of it all

* * *

Jax: Not exactly dressed for a fight, Weiss

Weiss Schnee: It's a combat skirt!

Jax: That's an oxymoron, if I ever heard one

* * *

Jax: Your sister's a hell of a soldier, Weiss

Weiss Schnee: She's worked hard to get away from our father

Jax: And even harder to look after you

* * *

Vs Liu Kang

Liu Kang: Care for some sparring, Miss Schnee?

Weiss Schnee: My technique has been lacking lately

Liu Kang: Do not hold yourself to impossible standards

* * *

Liu Kang: My Revenant fights with the Grimm

Weiss Schnee: Think Salem's taking control of the Netherrealm?

Liu Kang: Or that she and Kronika have formed an alliance

* * *

Weiss Schnee: You honour me with your presence, Liu Kang

Liu Kang: And yours, Weiss Schnee

Weiss Schnee: Now that formalities are out of the way, let's do this

* * *

Weiss Schnee: I've gone through too many combat courses to fail

Liu Kang: No amount of studying can prepare you for Mortal Kombat

Weiss Schnee: Try me, Liu Kang

* * *

Vs Kung Lao

Weiss Schnee: Is that hat your only weapon?

Kung Lao: I am also impeccably trained

Weiss Schnee: To what standard, I wonder?

* * *

Weiss Schnee: I thought monks were supposed to be humble

Kung Lao: A healthy does of vanity is good for the soul

Weiss Schnee: Yours is anything but healthy, Kung Lao

* * *

Kung Lao: You're a long away from Atlas, Miss Schnee

Weiss Schnee: I can hold my own

Kung Lao: Even after you run out of Dust?

* * *

Kung Lao: You are an accomplished fencer

Weiss Schnee: A compliment from you? What are the chances?

Kung Lao: You won't last when it's struck from your hands

* * *

Vs Kitana

Weiss Schnee: I'm no stranger to awful fathers

Kitana: Mine is a murderous tyrant, yours is but a corrupt oligarch

Weiss Schnee: Jacques Schnee has plenty of blood on his hands

* * *

Weiss Schnee: You remind me a lot of my sister

Kitana: Do not lower your guard, Weiss Schnee

Weiss Schnee: I was always on guard with her, Kitana

* * *

Kitana: Your family's business has been bartering with the Black Dragon

Weiss Schnee: My father will cross any line for profit

Kitana: His greed rivals that of Kollector's

* * *

Kitana: You lack experience, Weiss

Weiss Schnee: A flaw I've made great strides to correct

Kitana: Perfectionism can be your worst enemy

* * *

Vs Jade

Jade: You were born into privilege, Weiss

Weiss Schnee: I couldn't really enjoy it thanks to my father

Jade: Something you and Kitana sadly have in common

* * *

Jade: What realm do you hail from?

Weiss Schnee: The Kingdom of Atlas

Jade: Yet another stray from Remnant

* * *

Weiss Schnee: I'm more than a name, Jade

Jade: You must forge your own destiny, Weiss

Weiss Schnee: I'm prepared to carve my own path

* * *

Weiss Schnee: I've practiced these techniques countless times!

Jade: Focusing on technique alone will stunt your growth

Weiss Schnee: So, I've been told

* * *

Vs Raiden

Weiss Schnee: You're supposed to be a god

Raiden: I serve the Elder Gods as Earthrealm's Protector

Weiss Schnee: That doesn't make you infallible

* * *

Weiss Schnee: So magic actually exists in your world?

Raiden: I wield thunder but I am no sorcerer

Weiss Schnee: No, you claim to be a 'god'

* * *

Raiden: I seek allies to thwart Kronika's evil

Weiss Schnee: And we seek allies to stop Salem

Raiden: I hope we can find a compromise

* * *

Raiden: Your Dust gives you great power

Weiss Schnee: It's a natural resource, nothing more

Raiden: It is a powerful tool, nonetheless

* * *

Vs Kotal Kahn

Weiss Schnee: I humbly request an audience, Kotal Kahn

Kotal Kahn: You seek an alliance, young one?

Weiss Schnee: One forged in kombat

* * *

Weiss Schnee: My father's company has set up shop in Outworld

Kotal Kahn: And these magic crystals he sells escalates into an arms race

Weiss Schnee: War profiteering's one of his favourite pastimes

* * *

Kotal Kahn: You seem ill-suited for Outworld's climate

Weiss Schnee: What's that supposed to mean?

Kotal Kahn: You are in unfamiliar territory, Weiss Schnee

* * *

Kotal Kahn: Your Kingdom's army marches on Outworld

Weiss Schnee: Army or expeditionary force?

Kotal Kahn: They will be repelled either way

* * *

Vs Nightwolf

Nightwolf: Your family exploits others out of greed

Weiss Schnee: Only my father, Nightwolf

Nightwolf: You must cleanse his crimes from your name

* * *

Nightwolf: The Grimm are unholy abominations

Weiss Schnee: It's why Atlas developed faster than the other Kingdoms

Nightwolf: Do your people fear oblivion or oppression?

* * *

Weiss Schnee: We're both measured by our ancestors' legacy

Nightwolf: Then you are also haunted by ghosts of the pasts

Weiss Schnee: Consider this an exorcism

* * *

Weiss Schnee: I may have wealth but I'm hardly corrupt

Nightwolf: Not corrupt, but you are entitled

Weiss Schnee: I deserve better than what I was given

* * *

Vs Sub Zero

Sub-Zero: General Blade asked me to instruct you

Weiss Schnee: And what can a Lin Quei teach me, exactly?

Sub-Zero: How to test your limits and truly blossom

* * *

Sub-Zero: Your Glyphs are a formidable asset

Weiss Schnee: You flatter me, Grandmaster

Sub-Zero: But you remain untested

* * *

Weiss Schnee: Your teaching style reminds me of my sister

Sub-Zero: Winter breeds hardship and resolve

Weiss Schnee: Please don't use the word "breed" in context with my sister

* * *

Weiss Schnee: I am honoured to learn from you, Grandmaster Kuai Liang

Sub-Zero: Your decorum is refreshing, Weiss Schnee

Weiss Schnee: I can be a difficult student, however

* * *

Vs Scorpion

Scorpion: I do not suffer arrogance, child

Weiss Schnee: My confidence in my abilities is earned, Scorpion

Scorpion: I remain unconvinced

* * *

Scorpion: I hear Sub-Zero has taken you as his pupil

Weiss Schnee: I'm merely a part-timer

Scorpion: Do not follow in Frost's footsteps

* * *

Weiss Schnee: Grandmaster Hasashi

Scorpion: You are one of the warriors from Remnant

Weiss Schnee: Weiss Schnee, licensed Huntress

* * *

Weiss Schnee: I intend to restore my family's honour

Scorpion: By discarding your inheritance?

Weiss Schnee: By outgrowing my father's myopia

* * *

Vs Baraka

Weiss Schnee: Tarkatans are an acquired taste to me

Baraka: You dare mock us, outsider?!

Weiss Schnee: I judge your questionable character

* * *

Weiss Schnee: Your tribe's been attracting the Grimm

Baraka: Any beast is helpless once it loses its head

Weiss Schnee: There'll be plenty left to replace it, Baraka

* * *

Baraka: I do not trust sorcerers

Weiss Schnee: Magic isn't real anymore on my world

Baraka: Then you are easy prey

* * *

Baraka: Your sword appears as fragile as you

Weiss Schnee: It's enough to beat you, Tarkatan

Baraka: I'll pick my teeth with it!

* * *

Vs Shao Kahn

Weiss Schnee: I've had enough of petty tyrants like you

Shao Kahn: I have conquered thousands of realms!

Weiss Schnee: And squandered your power on pointless kombat

* * *

Weiss Schnee: You call yourself a father, Shao Kahn?

Shao Kahn: I raised Outworld's finest assassins

Weiss Schnee: And how many of them stayed by your side?

* * *

Shao Kahn: Such a delicate little warrior

Weiss Schnee: I can summon those I've slain if I'm too much for you

Shao Kahn: Hah! An iron dagger in a silk sheath

* * *

Shao Kahn: Your wealth is worthless here

Weiss Schnee: It's built of the Dust you stole

Shao Kahn: I will harness its power beyond your feeble constructs

* * *

Vs Shang Tsung

Shang Tsung: You summon the conquered to fight for you

Weiss Schnee: My family have done so for generations

Shang Tsung: Their legacy will wilt with your death

* * *

Shang Tsung: Your family's merchandise is of great interest to me

Weiss Schnee: We don't sell to the likes of you

Shang Tsung: Your father's business says otherwise

* * *

Weiss Schnee: So, you've hosted the Mortal Kombat Tournaments

Shang Tsung: I judge the fate of all combatants equally

Weiss Schnee: Unless it falls out of your favour

* * *

Weiss Schnee: What's your business in Remnant?

Shang Tsung: A great sorceress requests my counsel

Weiss Schnee: Another aspiring servant for Salem

* * *

Vs Sindel

Sindel: Remnant's forces are meagre compared to Outworld

Weiss Schnee: The Atlas military can wipe you out if it chooses

Sindel: They don't have true sorcery on their side

* * *

Sindel: I can discipline you properly

Weiss Schnee: Don't you dare try it, Sindel!

Sindel: You'll scream either way

* * *

Weiss Schnee: I heard you were once a compassionate empress

Sindel: Compassion brought me nothing but pain and weakness

Weiss Schnee: How the mighty have fallen

* * *

Weiss Schnee: You enabled Shao Kahn's worst tendencies

Sindel: I guided my husband down a path of glory

Weiss Schnee: And all it cost you was you Kingdom and daughter

* * *

Vs Kollector

Kollector: Your Dust caches will prove invaluable to Shao Kahn

Weiss Schnee: Return them or you lose a hand for each one!

Kollector: I surrender my profits to no one!

* * *

Kollector: How much are you worth to your family?

Weiss Schnee: Forget about ransoming me, last one didn't take

Kollector: You have far more valuable assets to offer

* * *

Weiss Schnee: Shao Kahn's loan shark

Kollector: The Schnee Dust Company heiress

Weiss Schnee: I've been cut off, I'm afraid

* * *

Weiss Schnee: You paint a poor image of your people

Kollector: The Naknada revere me, Schnee!

Weiss Schnee: Because they're desperate, Kollector

* * *

Vs Kano:

Kano: Tinkerbell On Ice

Weiss Schnee: Here to sever the Black Dragon's ugly head

Kano: That's gonna cost you your pixie dust, love

* * *

Kano: Your father's got some nerve, little girl

Weiss Schnee: Aw, someone's deal went south

Kano: No one cheats the Black Dragon and lives

* * *

Weiss Schnee: You've been stealing Dust shipments from the SDC?

Kano: The market for magic fairy dust is booming

Weiss Schnee: You miserable lout

* * *

Weiss Schnee: Why double cross your clients, Kano?

Kano: Got to look out for number one, love

Weiss Schnee: My blade's going through that empty skull

* * *

Vs Kabal

Kabal: No knight in shining armor's coming to save you

Weiss Schnee: That's fine, I can make my own

Kabal: Not if I cut you down first

* * *

Kabal: So you've got smartphones and androids but no satellites?

Weiss Schnee: Dust loses its power when it leaves the atmosphere

Kabal: Too bad for you then

* * *

Weiss Schnee: Another murderous thug

Kabal: Another spoilt little princess

Weiss Schnee: This 'princess' will crush you

* * *

Weiss Schnee: All you've got is speed and those ridiculous swords

Kabal: And what have you got, Snowflake?

Weiss Schnee: My Glyphs, my skill and a lot of Dust

* * *

Vs D'Vorah

Weiss Schnee: Just when I thought Baraka was Outworld's most repugnant resident

D'Vorah: You will die just as quickly

Weiss Schnee: I'll freeze you solid and burn your Hive

* * *

Weiss Schnee: Remnant doesn't need the Kytinn

D'Vorah: We will grow and feed upon your kin

Weiss Schnee: You'll go extinct before then

* * *

D'Vorah: Disgusting little human

Weiss Schnee: Humans have destroyed monsters like you for centuries

D'Vorah: This One will feed you to the Hive

* * *

D'Vorah: This One will aid you against Salem

Weiss Schnee: I've heard all about you, D'Vorah

D'Vorah: Yet it will not save you, Weiss Schnee

* * *

Vs Erron Black

Weiss Schnee: Another unscrupulous opportunist

Erron Black: Insulting me's gonna end badly for you, missy

Weiss Schnee: You're a second-rate gunman, nothing more

* * *

Weiss Schnee: My father's desperate enough to hire you?

Erron Black: Your daddy's paid me a lot of Lien to bring you in

Weiss Schnee: You'll lose most of it on hospital bills

* * *

Erron Black: Now what's a snowy little angel doing out in these parts?

Weiss Schnee: What's it to you, cowboy?

Erron Black: Some folks 'round here will be looking for trouble

* * *

Erron Black: You got problems with your folks as well

Weiss Schnee: I have my sister by my side

Erron Black: She won't like playing undertaker to you

* * *

Vs Skarlet

Weiss Schnee: Stay away from Ruby, Skarlet!

Skarlet: Keeping her to yourself, Weiss?

Weiss Schnee: Away from anyone who will hurt her

* * *

Weiss Schnee: What's so interesting about our blood?

Skarlet: The natural power that lies within

Weiss Schnee: You want to absorb our Aura!

* * *

Skarlet: Shao Kahn has your Dust, I'll have your Semblance

Weiss Schnee: Like I'll just let you take it

Skarlet: It'll be mine nonetheless

* * *

Skarlet: You know nothing of hunger, Weiss!

Weiss Schnee: I know plenty about slavery

Skarlet: Privilege is not slavery

* * *

Vs Noob Saibot

Noob: Kuai Liang has accepted you into the Lin Quei?

Weiss Schnee: To hone my skill, nothing more

Noob: He makes a mockery of us all

* * *

Noob: I am the end of all things

Weiss Schnee: You're a bitter ghost clinging to old glories

Noob: I've embraced the inevitable

* * *

Weiss Schnee: Scorpion killed you?

Noob: He murdered me out of petty vengeance

Weiss Schnee: From what I've heard, you both earned your fate

* * *

Weiss Schnee: I will never end up like you, Bi-Han!

Noob: Your enmity will consume you!

Weiss Schnee: Or it'll wash away like a bad dream

* * *

Vs Frost

Frost: Another immature brat

Weiss Schnee: That's rich coming from you, Frost

Frost: Your riches will fuel my warriors!

* * *

Frost: What does Sub-Zero see in you?

Weiss Schnee: Discipline, finesse and superior strategy

Frost: How far his standards have dropped

* * *

Weiss Schnee: The ice to Cinder's fire

Frost: I'm better than that abomination!

Weiss Schnee: My point, exactly

* * *

Weiss Schnee: Look on the bright side, Frost

Frost: That I surpass you in every way

Weiss Schnee: That I'm only a part-time Lin Quei instead of a full-time dropout

* * *

Vs Geras

Geras: Kronika can heal your broken family

Weiss Schnee: Rendering all those years of misery meaningless?

Geras: You need not fret about them in the New Era

* * *

Geras: Your brother envies your achievements

Weiss Schnee: How do you know what he feels?

Geras: I have glimpsed every moment in time

* * *

Weiss Schnee: Invincible and unstoppable aren't the same thing

Geras: Explain yourself, Huntress

Weiss Schnee: Just because you can't die doesn't mean you can't be stopped

* * *

Geras: Such self-loathing beneath that haughty exterior

Weiss Schnee: No one talks down to me

Geras: Nor do they look up to you

* * *

Vs Cetrion

Cetrion: Your dedication to martial prowess is admirable, Weiss Schnee

Weiss Schnee: I do it to restore my family name

Cetrion: What a pity to erase such diligence

* * *

Cetrion: You were wise before

Weiss Schnee: Because I didn't question my oppressors?

Cetrion: You've forgotten your place

* * *

Weiss Schnee: There are gods in this universe

Cetrion: Offer yourself to Kronika, my child

Weiss Schnee: You're not one of them, Cetrion

* * *

Weiss Schnee: I swear I've heard your name before

Cetrion: I am the light that balances the realms

Weiss Schnee: You sure my father didn't use you to pay off his debts?

* * *

Vs Joker

Weiss Schnee: You're not from this world

Joker: Heh, aren't you a clever little minx?

Weiss Schnee: No one will miss you when you're gone

* * *

Weiss Schnee: A clown decides to fight in battle?

Joker: I'm an artiste, one who specialises with a lot of red

Weiss Schnee: Should I be disgusted or embarrassed by you?

* * *

Joker: I hear Atlas threw you to the wayside

Weiss Schnee: What did you know about it, Joker?

Joker: Treat someone like trash, you get what you deserve

* * *

Joker: En garde, Snow Angel!

Weiss Schnee: This won't be a fair fight

Joker: I'll try and go easy on you

* * *

Vs Terminator

Weiss Schnee: Are you one of Ironwood's new prototypes?

Terminator: No, I am a Terminator

Weiss Schnee: That doesn't bring me comfort

* * *

Weiss Schnee: You seem tougher than the average android

Terminator: My endoskeleton is a reinforced titanium alloy

Weiss Schnee: That doesn't make you invincible

* * *

Terminator: What is the element that powers your weapon?

Weiss Schnee: Trying to turn it against humanity, are you?

Terminator: Yes

* * *

Terminator: Winter Schnee?

Weiss Schnee: What do you want with my sister?

Terminator: She is to be terminated

* * *

Vs Spawn

Weiss Schnee: Why use guns with powers like yours?

Spawn: I use them too much, I get dragged back to Hell

Weiss Schnee: Point conceded

* * *

Weiss Schnee: Rather excessive attire for combat

Spawn: You're the one in skirts

Weiss Schnee: It's a combat skirt!

* * *

Spawn: This isn't a fencing match, kid

Weiss Schnee: I've been in difficult situations before

Spawn: War's a whole other ball game

* * *

Spawn: Your father's earned a place in Hell

Weiss Schnee: Don't conflate me and him, Hellspawn

Spawn: The road to redemption is paved with atonement

* * *

Vs Fujin

Fujin: The Creatures of Grimm spill over into Outworld

Weiss Schnee: Sounds like Salem wants to eliminate the competition

Fujin: We must aid Kitana Kahn

* * *

Fujin: As graceful and flowing like the wind

Weiss Schnee: Scattering the dusts of the elements and my enemies

Fujin: Very poetic, Miss Schnee

* * *

Weiss Schnee: You're supposed to be a Wind God

Fujin: I am also Earthrealm's protector

Weiss Schnee: Then I am honoured to test my skills against you

* * *

Weiss Schnee: You've never had family or love?

Fujin: The life I lead is one of solitude

Weiss Schnee: There's a big difference between solitude and isolation

* * *

Vs Sheeva

Sheeva: You are as arrogant as any Earthrealmer

Weiss Schnee: I'm from Remnant, not Earthrealm

Sheeva: You are still only human

* * *

Sheeva: Your sorcery does not impress the Shokan

Weiss Schnee: It's Dust, not sorcery

Sheeva: Even more unimpressive

* * *

Weiss Schnee: Why doubt me, Queen Sheeva?

Sheeva: A rapier snaps easily in battle

Weiss Schnee: It also slips through your defences

* * *

Weiss Schnee: I fight my own battles, Shokan

Sheeva: You let your constructs battle for you

Weiss Schnee: The same way a queen sends her pawns in before her?

* * *

Vs Robocop

Robocop: Your father needs to be held to account

Weiss Schnee: He'll answer to Atlas, not you

Robocop: He's wanted for trafficking with the Black Dragon

* * *

Robocop: You serve the public?

Weiss Schnee: It's my duty as a Huntress

Robocop: And what about your duty to your family?

* * *

Weiss Schnee: OCP wants to strike a deal with SDC

Robocop: A company merger to exploit the Dust trade

Weiss Schnee: And manufacturing upgraded versions of you

* * *

Weiss Schnee: You're from another Earth?

Robocop: One where we do not have Dust or Grimm

Weiss Schnee: But still the same crooks and scumbags

* * *

Vs Ruby Rose

Ruby Rose: This universe is crazy!

Weiss Schnee: Either way, we need a plan

Ruby Rose: We'll stick with Earthrealm for now

* * *

Weiss Schnee: General Ironwood's still looking for us

Ruby Rose: Even here? We must be lightyears away!

Weiss Schnee: He's nothing if not persistant

* * *

Ruby Rose: We haven't sparred in a while

Weiss Schnee: Let's see if you've picked up any finesse since I've been gone

Ruby Rose: I think you'll love what you see

* * *

Weiss Schnee: Sub-Zero's taught me some new techniques

Ruby Rose: Ooh, we can call you Snow Ninja…Angel…heh

Weiss Schnee: Gracefully done, Ruby

* * *

So that was Weiss Schnee. Every character introduced here on out will have mirror matches and all MK11 characters included. Until next time!

Next time: Blake Belladonna!


End file.
